


“Bright star”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chandrila, Empathy, Foster Care, Telepathy, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A little girl wakes up in the middle of the night. The night is too beautiful to fear it. But she has this nagging headache. Is her former kindergarten teacher Nagina sending out mental distress signals? Can Orson, the white dressed soldier downstairs, be blamed?Time frame: The story takes place about 16 days after the events of RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: ChandrilaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “Bright star”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_And all the light will be revealed_  
_And all the future prophecy_  
_And all the waves deceive the sea_  
_And on the road are you and me_

_Mmmhmmm, mmmhmmm..._

_And all the winds are like a kiss_  
_And all the years are nemesis_  
_And all the moments fall in mist_  
_And all is dust, remember this_

_Mmmhmmm, mmmhmmm..._

_And all the light will be, will be_  
_And all the waves deceive_  
_And all the waves deceive the sea_  
_And all the light will be_

_And all the dust will drift away_  
_And all the nights and all the days_  
_And all the heavens go their way_  
_And only change is here to stay_

_Mmmhmmm, mmmhmmm..._

_And all the light will be, will be_  
_And all the waves deceive_  
_And all the waves deceive the sea_  
_When all the light will be_

_And all the stars without a name_  
_And all the skies that look the same_  
_And all the clouds that fade and then_  
_Then all of this begins again_

_Mmmhmmm, mmmhmmm..._

 

 

You wake up with a headache, uncomfortable and painful. It is pitch dark in your room. But you are not scared. Not in the least.

This is home now. A place where you are loved and cared for. Your new parents are called Gita and Chetan Anil. They are a very nice Naboo couple that chose to live here on Chandrila.

Your hand reaches out for the glass of water. It is right next to you on the night stand. Then you take a few sips. It is cool and refreshing, but at moments like this you miss Mom a bit.

You sigh.

Mom used to give you blue milk and stroke your head. It is not fair that she had to die on duty. At least you have the certainty that she is one with the Force.

Since her death you feel Mom all around you like a warm, cosy blanket. She is watching you with a billion eyes, blows you kisses through the wind. Her love is in each blade of grass that tickles you, in every drop of rain that falls on your skin.

There are still times where you wish for more, wish Mom to be alive again. But you know that the dark feeds the pain and the pain feeds the dark.

Nagina taught you that. She is your former kindergarten teacher. And because the Force is kind, you ended up with her former foster parents.

Holding on to your Master Yoda doll, which Mom made for you a few weeks before she died, you leave your bed.

The slippers are still where you left them: next to the night stand. They are warm and fluffy.

You walk towards the window, peaking outside through the curtains.

Back on Coruscant, your home planet, the night had always been painfully bright. Too many billboards had illuminated the city. The noise of the air traffic had also disturbed your sleep. It had been like the humming of a giant insect, never resting.

You flatten your nose against the window.

Here on Chandrila, even though it is one of the Core Worlds, you can hear the crickets at night-time. They live in the balm grass. You like to listen to them because they do it in perfect harmony.

Besides, you love green. It is your favourite colour. And it happens to be the colour of your eyes. This is why Uncle Sheev calls you Mara Jade. He explained to you that a jade stone is a very special stone, a gem. In a similar way as he loves Nagina, who is his niece.

What you fail to understand is why he asked Orson to babysit Nagina. She is old enough to take care of herself. He should know her better, trust her to make her own decisions.

You turn away from the window.

There is no way to cut your special connection with Nagina, who sends out a lot of distress signals. You are probably the only one who can hear her through the Force. Loud and clear. She does not do this on purpose though. But she feels utterly helpless these days. Her life seems not to be her own any more. And all her attempts to save the galaxy seem doomed as well.

You snuffle, lacking of a handkerchief.

The white dressed soldier, he is to blame. His name is Orson. He is not a nice person. Only power and praise interest him. He seems to be lacking both. This is why he made a deal with Uncle Sheev about Nagina. Sometimes grown-ups seem to be so busy with themselves that they fail to see that things do not work.

You decide to go downstairs and tell Orson exactly that.

Nagina deserves better than him.

The others, your four new foster siblings, do not like him either. And they are not even Force-sensitive. They know Orson for what he is. During the Clone Wars they experienced bad men like him. Looting, death squads, eviction, violence – they saw it all.

Normally, you stay out of other people's head. A while ago Nagina has taught you that not doing so is impolite. And you believe her, because she is always right. But she is bad at being there for herself. She even finds excuses for Orson.

At the door to the living-room you hesitate.

It is very late for little girls like you, but you need to be there for Nagina. You must hug her, touch her.

You knock and are asked in immediately.

Everybody smiles, even Orson. But his eyes, his cold eyes do not mirror that smile.

Fearless, you march up to Nagina and sit down on her lap. He dislikes that quite a lot. Sharing her is an obstacle for him. He cannot see that she is a bright star for a lot of people. Her light is not meant for him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “The humming” by Enya (2015)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
